Interrupción
by azukideinuzuka
Summary: ―Mierda, Temari. Nos van a descubrir.― Le susurre. ―Shhh―. Posó uno de sus finos dedos en mis labios. ―No si no hacemos ruido….― me sonrió coquetamente. ShikaTema OneShot


**Disclaimer**: _**Naruto**_ le pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto**. La historia es completamente mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Interrupción<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Shikamaru<strong>

―Mierda, Temari. Nos van a descubrir.― Le susurre.

―Shhh―. Posó uno de sus finos dedos en mis labios. ―No si no hacemos ruido….― me sonrió coquetamente.

Temari jaló las cobijas destapando a ambos y provocando que me diera un escalofrío, automáticamente me hice bolita

―Ven… yo te caliento― Me susurro al oído la ronca voz de mi novia. Me abrazó por la espalda mientras con sus delicadas uñas recorría mi piel mientras yo sólo me dejaba consentir.

¡Mendokusai! Esta mujer hace que se altere todo mi sistema nervioso, y aun no logró comprender cómo es que lo logra.

―Jujuju, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ― escuché su voz mientras con su mano recorría el elástico de mis bóxers haciendo que yo automáticamente me tensara y se me enchinara la piel. ―Te-tema-ri― articule en un susurro, mientras ella movía su mano recorriendo mi abdomen lentamente y finalmente posarla en mis pectorales trazando círculos en ellos.

―¿No quieres Shika-kun? ― me preguntó con una voz tierna y sensual mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mío.

―Tsk, mendokusai. Déjame dormir que mañana es la boda de Kankuro y no quiero ir todo desvelado.

Sí señores, por más que quisiera mañana teníamos un compromiso.

Sólo escuche un bufido cómo respuesta y el frío que dejo su cuerpo al separarse del mío.

―Jodete vago― me dijo al último antes de jalar las cobijas sólo tapándose ella y dejándome a mí a la intemperie.

**Pov. Temari**

Es un idiota, eso es lo que es. ¡Joder! Pocas veces tenemos la oportunidad de estar solos en mi habitación sin la constante vigilancia de mis hermanos, pero aquel idiota prefiere dormir. ¡Estúpido! ¡Mil veces estúpido!

Jalaron las cobijas.

¡Ja! No, esta idiota si piensa que dormirá tapado está muy equivocado. Jalé más fuerte las cobijas, ganándolas de nuevo.

Las volvió a jalar.

Si piensa que cederé, está mal. Jalé de nuevo la cobija con más fuerza... excesiva fuerza. Sentí cómo salieron volando de mis manos cayendo a dos metros de mí, una ráfaga de frío me asalto desprevenida poniendo mi piel chinita. ¡Genial! Ahora sí pasaré frío, ni de loca tocare ese suelo helado de mi habitación. Estire mi mano aun sin bajarme de la cama.

―Ya casí, ya casí…― me estiré un poco más para tratar de alcanzarla….

¡ZAS! Azote como res.

―Ten más cuidado ― Escuche su voz a mis espaldas, voltee para confirmar que tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

¡LO MATO! ¡LO MATO!. Me paré enojada y con el cuerpo frio, el único día que me pongo un baby doll y termino en el suelo con las piernas, el pecho y el estomago expuestos al frío.

―¿Con que te pareció gracioso, no? ― le espete mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada y ponía mis brazos en jarra.

**Pov. Shikamaru**

¿Qué si me pareció gracioso? ¡Madre mía! Si azoto como res, jajajaja…. Matte~matte…. ¿Ese es un Baby doll?

―No―. Le conteste distraído por el conjunto negro con dorado.

―¡Entonces borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu…

.

.

.

Espera… ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿En que momento la empecé a besar?. Bravo Shikamaru, has caído en las redes de la seducción femenina…

_Flash Back_

―Papá… ¿Por qué obedeces a mamá siempre? ―

― Porque he caído en las redes de la seducción femenina hijo…

―¿Nani?

―Cuando crezcas me entenderás hijo mío.

―Zoka, zoka…

_Fin Flash Back_

¿Quién carajos piensa en eso cuando su novia está besándolo con un Baby Doll? Ah sí, yo.

¡Mierda! ¿En qué momento llegamos a la cama?

Tranquilo…. Inhala, exhala…

**Pov. Temari**

Shikamaru dejo un momento mis labios y empieza a dejar restos de sus besos por mi cuello, pasando por la clavícula y deteniéndose en el inicio de brasier, subió su otra mano por mi espalda hasta detenerse en el elástico de mi brasier, dejo escapar un pequeño gemido…

¿Es en serio Shikamaru? Eres el mejor estratega de tu aldea y uno de los más inteligentes de ella ¡Y no sabes desabrochar un brasier!

―Idiota, se abrocha de enfrente…― Sentí su aliento en mi el broche del brasier y de repente ¡Adios! Con la boca lo desabrochó… Jadee un poco al sentir su boca en mi pecho izquierdo succionando uno de mis pezones, con su otra mano empezó a masajear mi otro pecho….

Entonces, escuché el "clic" de la puerta abriéndose mientras que Shikamaru se acomodaba y se hacía el dormido, yo tomé rápido el libro de la mesita de noche fingiendo leer, tapando la parte de arriba de mi cuerpo con la almohada.

―Nee, oneechan ¿Estás bien?, juraría que había escuchado quejarte― la voz de Gaara interrumpió el silencio.

― N-no. Ya ve a dormir, no te desveles―.

―Lo mismo digo, guarda ese libro ya―.

―Sí―.

Suspiré cuando él salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él. Dejé el libro en la mesita de noche y me acomodé en la cama, no sin antes pararme por las cobijas, que, debo admitir, ya no las necesitaba para darme calor. Cerré los ojos y suspire por última vez antes de tratar de perderme en los brazos de Morfeo.

Entonces Shikamaru interrumpió el silencio entre los dos. ―Ves, te dije que nos iban a descubrir…―. Mientras una carcajada ronca salía de su voz le abrace por la espalda.

―Bueno, para nuestra boda lo podremos volver a intentar―. Finalicé mientras una picara sonrisa posaba mis labios. ―Oyasumi, Shika-kuun.

_01:00 am._

_En la aldea de la arena un grito proveniente de la mansión del Kazekage alarmo a toda la población:_

_"__**¡¿QUÉÉÉ!?**__"_

Pov. Shikamaru

En definitiva, esa mujer de una u otra forma consiguió que no durmiera en toda la noche.

* * *

><p>Primero que nada ¡Agradézcanle a One Ok Rock! Ayer a las 3am no podía dormir, así que ¡Llegó la inspiración! Con su canción 'Pierce' . Espero les guste.<p>

¿Y bien? xD ¿Les gustó? D; Debo confesar que me costó mucho, MUCHO describir la situación desde el punto de vista de Temari :c Y… no sé porque, en las partes que más me atoraba era desde su perspectiva. Sin más que decir… ¡Saludos!

**Chins up, Smiles on.**


End file.
